


Paraíso

by eyemeohmy



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: What's more romantic than your own little piece of paradise?
Relationships: Faris D'Jinn/Gene the Genie (Disney: DuckTales)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Paraíso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToonQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonQueen/gifts).



> ToonQueen:  
> But that story was greattt ahhh  
> Feathers and fur lines - dangerously furry
> 
> eyemeohmy:  
> bro they're anthro duck and dog that is VERY furry  
> also whomst is the one who paid me "money" to write it
> 
> Djinn is an Arabian wolf in my headcanon.

Djinn stopped. He took the map from his coat, unfolded it. He looked up as he mopped the sweat from his forehead; according to Paloma's directions... Djinn pocketed the map again, raising his machete and expertly lopping away layers of brush and palm leaves until sunlight suddenly blinded him.

"Holy Horus!" Gene cried, jumping up on Djinn's shoulders.

Djinn blinked, eyes adjusting and widening.

For the past couple hours, the two had been wandering through thick, dense rainforest, mostly of crowded rubber trees, tall grass, thickety shrubs, and hidden vines and roots that caused an embarrassing amount of falls. It was hot and incredibly humid, their clothing soaked with sweat and the moisture heavy in the air. 

Then they arrived at their second checkpoint.

The trees had spread out enough to let the sun shine down on the jungle floor, covered in vibrant green flora and countless flowers: orchids, passion flowers, heliconia in red, purple, yellow, white. Bountiful banana and tangarana trees grew alongside blossoming ipê.

The most beautiful sight had to be the waterfall. It poured over a steep eighty foot tall cliff into the deep, crystalline lake, pushing out white mist that blanketed the moss-covered boulders. Ivy tangled along the walls, disappearing inside numerous cracks and crevices, around jutting and jagged rocks.

"We're in Heaven! And we're not dead! Hooray!" Gene cheered. He darted through the bushes and grass, up to the edge of the basin. "Wooow... it looks super deep." He turned, smiling and picking a flower. "Who's got the hotter lips?" Gene pursed his beak, showing the bright red hot lips to Djinn.

Djinn smirked. It was much cooler in this patch of paradise. He walked up to the river, staring at his reflection. "This mark on Paloma's map," he said, "it means we're getting closer to the den."

Gene dunked his head in the cold water, sat back with a gasp. "Gods, it feels so good," he moaned, rubbing fluffy cheek feathers.

Djinn looked up at the sky, then checked his watch. "It'll be dark in a couple hours," he explained. "Perhaps we should take a break here?" He fetched his canteen, dropping his bag and kneeling beside the water. He waited for Gene's response as he filled the bottle, but after three silent seconds passed, Djinn glanced up and asked, "Does that sound all right with--"

"Gene-onimo!" Gene cackled from high off the ground. Djinn jolted upright, whipped around; the duck had climbed up along the cliff a good fifteen feet, dressed down to his shorts. With a squeal, he leaped off a rock, hitting the water with a loud splash.

Djinn rushed over to the pool. "Gene!" he cried.

Bubbles popped to the surface before Gene poked his head out, laughing. "Just as I thought!" he said. "Super deep!"

"That was very dangerous," Djinn scowled.

Gene frowned, a little ashamed. "I--I know that, but... I think the humidity went to my head." He smacked the side of his head. "But it's... well, it's actually friggin' cold, but it feels really good!" He floated onto his back, lightly paddling his feet. "You should get in, Faris! It's great!"

"Did you forget why we're here?" Djinn lectured. Nonetheless, he sat down by the basin, taking off his headwear and wringing out sweat.

Gene groaned, flicking water. "Yeah, yeah, yeah... but Paloma said the monsters don't come out until dark."

"I don't want you getting hurt, that's all."

"I just needed to cool off, really." Gene swam up to Djinn, taking his hands. Djinn shivered; he was cold, but it felt good on his warm fur. "Sorry... That was really reckless. But I think we're safe, otherwise you wouldn't recommend taking a break here."

Djinn smiled crookedly. "Perhaps I am a little on edge from the humidity, too." He leaned down to kiss one of Gene's knuckles, causing the duck's golden eyes to shimmer. "Swim, cool off, relax. We'll set out later tonight."

Gene grinned. "But you really should get in!" He bobbed in the water, admiring the cloudless sky. "As you said, it won't be dark for a bit... That's when we gotta be sharp and focused."

Djinn nodded.

Gene grunted, arms jerking under the water. "Hey... Was it just me, or did Paloma's grandpa seem kind of..." He finally held up a juvenile Oscar fish, showing it to Djinn. Grinning, he finished: "SusFISHiou-- _Augh_!" The fish wiggled free of his hands, slapping him in the beak as it flopped back into the water.

"I agree. Going by Paloma's story, the monsters started attacking the village shortly after her grandfather stumbled upon the den." Djinn took off his shoes, dipping his feet in the water. He tried not to melt into the ground, inhaling. "And the strange jaguar she mentioned... It only seems interested in her grandfather, or his family."

"The fact he wouldn't talk to us or leave his room... He was hidin' somethin'," Gene mumbled, furrowing his thick brows.

"Perhaps we can speak with the jaguar, or one of the creatures, and find out what happened." The other villagers were too frightened to talk with Djinn and Gene, boarded up in their homes ever since the nightly attacks by strange creatures started up two weeks ago.

"Eh, lotsa monsters are super territorial," Gene explained, "they probably just want an apology for the old fart invadin' their home." He narrowed his eyes, running a wet hand through his head feathers. "M'kinda surprised... Y'looked like you knew somethin' was up, but you didn't say anythin'. I thought you were snoopin' around when you asked to use the bathroom."

Djinn smiled. "You know me all too well." He shook his head. "I didn't find anything, but I do think the grandfather has done something to offend the creatures. Simply stumbling into their den seems a bit much for them to attack his village so far from their home every night."

"Like I said, some monsters are just touchy like that," Gene said, shrugging one shoulder. "I met a unicorn that would try to trample or buck you if you looked at his horn for more than two seconds. Probably said somethin' about his... self-esteem."

Djinn chuckled. "Perhaps." He stood, disrobing. "By the way, did you forget that piranhas are native to the Amazon rainforest?"

Gene's eyes bugged from his skull. He was instantly out of the water, Djinn catching him in his arms. 

Djinn laughed. "I'm sorry, _jigar talâ_. Too much?"

Gene grinned wryly. "I love it when ya joke around, but almighty Amon, sometimes..." He tugged on Djinn's ears. "Anyway, I still got my butt and tail feathers. Water's piranha-free!"

"It's actually a fairly timid fish, lest it be provo--"

Gene kissed the corner of Djinn's muzzle, shutting the wolf up. "C'mon in, babe," he cooed, practically oozing out of Djinn's arms and into the water. He turned his back to his partner, looking over his shoulder with a husky glow in his "come hither" eyes. "The water's just fine~"

Gene kept his back to Djinn, expecting strong arms to suddenly enfold him, muzzle to cuddle into his neck before turning--

"What was it that you said earlier?"

Gene blinked and swam around. Djinn stood on a ledge along the cliff, smirking.

Gene laughed. "Gene-onimo!"

"I don't think that's the correct--"

"Djinn-onimo!"

Djinn laughed and shook his head. Pinching his nose, he curled up into a ball and jumped.

Gene squeaked as the wave of water knocked him under. When he came back up, Djinn was floating beside him, fur clinging to his eyes. Gene chuckled, reaching up to wipe the wet hair aside; the wolf's eyes were warm, fond, and as Gene hoped, Djinn pulled him into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

The water was a nice bit of relief from all day trekking in heat and humidity, bitey bugs and mischievous vines. After swimming and splashing and playing about like two wily little boys, Gene relaxed, stretched out on Djinn's belly as Djinn floated along the water on his back. The couple drifted off for a short while, allowing the currents to bob them about without getting too close to the crashing waterfall.

Djinn opened his eyes a slit as Gene shivered on top of him. They'd floated beneath some shadows, the water much colder. He cloaked an arm over the duck, and with a sigh, Gene fell back asleep, holding the arm in place.

Djinn smiled and closed his eyes.

\---

Djinn and Gene fetched fruit from the trees and caught some fish to cook. They made a fire in a small area where the foliage was less dense and patchy. They talked about their mission, their plans, what they expected to find when they entered the monsters' den. Mostly it was Gene talking, with Djinn happily listening and nodding along.

By the time they finished their dinner, the sun had sunk behind the miles of tall trees and mountains. Djinn checked his watch; in another hour, they'd head back out. The night was a little cooler, but still extremely humid. Far from civilization, the two stripped down to the nude to get more comfortable.

"Faris! Faris!"

Djinn looked up from the map he was studying. Gene raced clumsily out of the water, quickly grabbed him by the hand and pulled him off.

"What is it?" Djinn asked, stumbling to keep up with the fast little duck. Gene carefully helped him onto the slippery rocks by the waterfall. He was saying something, quite excitedly, but the wolf couldn't hear him over the roaring water.

Gene stopped him once they were next to the falling water. Djinn went stiff, uncertain. Gene glanced back at him, beamed mischievously, and jumped into the water. 

Djinn gasped, reaching to grab him--only for Gene's hands to shoot out, take him by the wrists, and yank him in.

Djinn heard loud thumping and thudding, vision blurred as water pounded down on his head. It lasted only a few seconds before he tripped over, onto... dry land? Well, the earth certainly wasn't dry, but he wasn't currently drowning beneath the force of the falling water as he expected.

Djinn pushed himself up. He was in a cave. A very dark cave. The waterfall thundered behind him--but he wasn't in the river. Rather, he was on the other side of the cascading waves. 

Djinn blinked, rubbing his eyes dry. "Are we... behind the waterfall?"

"Neat, huh?" Gene shouted, sitting beside him. He took out a waterproof flashlight; with a couple shakes, it switched on. Not much light, but enough for the two to see around them a good distance. The cave behind the waterfall was at least ten feet long, and eighteen feet wide.

"How did you find this?" Djinn asked loudly.

"What about my fists?" Gene shouted back, craning his head toward Djinn.

The two crawled back from the waterfall. Still close, but far enough away they could hear each other better.

"Can you hear me now?" Gene chuckled, holding a finger phone to his head. He quickly flattened his hand, cursing. "Crap. Accidentally called Scrooge."

"This is... quite beautiful." Even if it was mostly dark, and the ground was kind of slimy. He could see the waning sunlight through thinner streams and segments in the waterfall. Could even make out the dancing silhouette of their fire. 

"I knew you'd like it," Gene said proudly. He trembled, scooting to sit against Djinn. Djinn instinctively wrapped an arm loosely over his shoulders. Gene's beak went hot, mouth dry; he licked his teeth, clucked. "It's... kind of romantic, wouldn't you... say... maybe...?"

Djinn blinked. "Ro... mantic?" He stared down at Gene.

Gene couldn't meet his eyes, shyly twirling a lock of hair around his finger.

Djinn could feel the heat through the duck's damp feathers. He swallowed audibly, but the sound was thankfully muffled by the water. "I would have to... agree, yes..." the wolf mumbled, coughing into his fist. He carefully squeezed Gene closer.

"So..."

"So?"

Gene sighed. "Are ya gonna kiss me or what?" he honked, poking Djinn's side.

Djinn sputtered a moment, caught his balance and laughed. "As you said," he hummed, nuzzling the top of Gene's head, "the mood is perfect."

Gene buried his beak against Djinn's chest, sniffing him in. He shuddered. "Outright sensual."

Djinn slid a finger beneath Gene's bill, raising and tilting his head back. Those honey-yellow eyes sent shivers down Djinn's spine. Gently, Djinn leaned forward, sealing the space with a slow, deep kiss. Both of their bodies relaxed, warm and tingling, as they embraced, pawing delicately at fur and feathers.

The sound of the water softened to a low, but soothing hum as they kissed; touching, feeling. It'd only been a minute in what felt like hours before Gene breathlessly sat back. "I... I want..." He gulped. "I want... more... please..."

Djinn's mind was a little hazy. "More...? Touch you... more?"

Gene nodded quickly. "Inside... me..." He averted his gaze. "Your fingers..."

Djinn's heart skipped a beat, chest swelling. "I-- Yes, if you desire, then I'd be happy-- I just need to go get--"

Gene held up a small tube of body oil. "I, uh... got ya covered." He grinned sheepishly.

Djinn laughed and kissed Gene. "I should have seen right through your plan, my friend," he teased. He took the oil and fingered off the cap. "But I do so enjoy your little surprises." He gently bumped his forehead against Gene's.

Gene peppered Djinn's neck with small caresses and kisses. Djinn moved him carefully to sit in his lap, the duck clutching his back loosely. "Are you sure?" Djinn asked, nuzzling Gene's curly hair. "You really want this?"

Gene shivered as mist from the water hit his back. "Y-Yes," he choked, "pl... please."

Djinn smiled and nodded. "Tell me to stop, and I will."

"I know." Gene sat back, enough to meet Djinn's warm eyes. "I trust you."

"And I you," Djinn said sincerely and kissed the edge of his beak.

Djinn watched Gene's face closely as he lathered two of his fingers in the oil. If there was any change in his expression--doubt or fear--Djinn would immediately stop. But the duck kept clinging to him, eyes never breaking contact, although that must have been a little hard.

Speaking of.

Djinn cleared his throat. He cupped Gene's face, leaning down to kiss him again. His free hand moving slowly, cautiously down his back, under his tail. Gene tensed a moment before reciprocating the kiss; his entire body shook, but it wasn't fear. Anticipation. Djinn's heart thumped loudly in his chest as he slid his slick fingers around the edge--

Gene gasped as Djinn pressed the tip of his finger inside him. He grit his teeth, and the wolf waited until he relaxed again. A slight twitch of muscle, and Gene slouched against him. 

Djinn continued working the finger inside, little by little, probing as he went. Gene's tiny fingers dug into his fur, his breath hot and moist as he panted against Djinn's chest.

Djinn caressed the side of Gene's head. Kissed above his right gold earring as his finger moved past the knuckle, pausing to adjust. Gene's body loosened, and Djinn started thrusting again. He blushed, his erection tickled by Gene's belly feathers. He could feel the duck's own cock against his thigh, already dripping precum.

"Does it feel good?" Djinn whispered against Gene's head.

Gene cracked open an eye, the other rolling back. "O-Oho, y-you know it," he stammered, sucking up drool. He started wiggling his hips, ever so slightly pushing back against the finger. 

Djinn repressed a smirk; a little demanding, but he wasn't going to push. If Gene wanted more, he'd have to use his words--there was no taking risks or going by hunches or subtle suggestions in their relationship.

"I'm glad," Djinn said, nuzzling Gene's shoulder. The sound of the waterfall was hypnotic, lulling them both into a cloudy haze of pleasure. They couldn't feel the biting cold anymore, the heat between them growing as they started rutting and grinding. Djinn wrapped his arm around the duck, pinning him down to his chest as he thrust his finger into the second knuckle.

Gene groaned into Djinn's collarbone. "Ah, y-yes."

Djinn smiled. Just a little further, and the duck almost squealed when Djinn found his prostate, massaging and kneading. Gene was bucking harder into the finger now, whining needily, and Djinn went to sit him back, ask his partner if--

"C-Can we... d-do more?"

Djinn blinked wide eyes. "More?"

Gene nodded, blushing. "I... want to go." He wiggled back into Djinn's hand, tail flicking. "All the way."

Djinn gulped. "Are you... are you sure?" Although the two had been dating for a little over two years now, they'd never been more intimate beyond handjobs and fingering save a few precious occasions. Given the surroundings, it was definitely romantic enough. "I... I would love to..."

Gene raised his head, nudging against Djinn's chin. "Then we're in a-agreement," he tittered, kissing the wolf's bobbing Adam's apple.

Djinn groaned and held Gene tight. It didn't take too long to insert a second finger; just enough to the first knuckle. 

Gene whimpered and shivered as Djinn scissored him open, tugging apart the relaxing muscle.

The heat between them was unbearable. Gene gasped and shook up on his knees, Djinn circling hands around his waist. Gene glanced down at Djinn's hard cock, the nearby half-full bottle of oil. "Let... let me..." he choked.

Djinn twitched, getting comfortable as Gene maneuvered in his lap. The duck bent forward, one slick hand running along the length of his shaft. He dipped his beak forward, letting his tongue shyly lash and lick at the head, the glans, the slit. Djinn's thighs quivered, precum bubbling to the surface. Gene even wiped that away.

"S-Sorry if I'm r-rushin'," Gene rasped, standing up on his knees, positioning himself over Djinn's cock. He slid a hand between his legs, spreading himself. "C-Carpe diem an' all that j-jazz." Biting on his tongue, Gene slowly mounted the wolf. Just the head, and he spasmed, but Djinn quickly balanced him upright, helping him transition lower, lower, lower. Taking enough they were both comfortable with.

For a few fleeting moments, Gene simply sat in Djinn's lap, seated on a few inches of his cock. Adjusting. Djinn didn't mind, kissed his cheeks, licked the corners of his mouth.

"Ready?" Djinn whispered.

Gene inhaled, exhaled. "R-Ready," he croaked, "yeah."

Djinn moved slowly, but nothing torturous. Gene was still warming up, getting comfortable. Hyper-sensitive. An extra push, moving even a little faster, would tip the sensitive duck over. In the past, he'd cum after only a few thrusts, and that'd been embarrassing for the former genie. Gene wouldn't let it go for weeks, absolutely ashamed. 

Now, timing was everything.

Djinn allowed Gene to move at his own pace. Explore. See what he liked, what he didn't. Soon Gene was leisurely riding Djinn's cock. Breathing heavy, whining and clenching down every few seconds. For a short while, Djinn would be hands off, letting the duck set the pace. But when Gene was ready, he always pressed up against his partner, massaged fur between his fingers; purred and nuzzled under his jaw.

Permission. Go on. I'm ready.

Djinn rested back against the rocks, letting Gene sit more comfortably in his lap. He held him by the waist, guiding him along. Gene groaned, eyes squeezed shut; he snapped his hips, rolling down onto the cock working deeper inside him. Bouncing faster every few minutes, grinding feathers against fur, before moving slowly again; deep, shallow, deep, finding what the former genie liked best.

"Are you comfortable?" Djinn asked, lightly tugging Gene's tail. Gene shook. "Do you feel good?'

"Yes," Gene breathed weakly, peppering Djinn's muzzle with sloppy kisses. "Gods, y-you make me... f-feel so..." He squeaked, tensing up and squeezed around Djinn.

"It's okay," Djinn purred, stroking Gene's cheek with his thumb, "no shame. Don't push yourself."

"Faris..." Gene's eyes were watered, red with embarrassment.

Djinn slid a hand down between them, lightly stroking Gene's cock. "I love you no matter--"

Gene cried out as he came, clinging like static to Djinn. Djinn quickly held up his head to kiss him, seal those moans and wails, and Gene was all too happy to give them, plunging his tongue inside the wolf's mouth, tasting and feeling his fangs that shot spikes of heat down his spine, into his groin.

Then, it ended.

Gene grunted as he pulled himself free, cum dribbling from his ass. He fell boneless in Djinn's arms. Djinn nibbled his neck feathers, stroking and combing his hair.

"Kinda pathetic..." Gene grumbled. "Dinnit even finish you off..."

"Don't worry about me, Gene," Djinn reassured. "All that matters is how it felt."

Gene inhaled; a second later, he sat up, face to face with his partner. He smiled, eyes misty. "Perfect," he choked, and kissed Djinn, "always, always..."

"I'm glad," Djinn sighed, relieved, delighted, kissing the corners of Gene's beak, between his eyes, top of his head. "Always, always."

The two laid on the cold floor, listening to the rainfall howl and whistle. They curled up around one another, caressing their faces, their chests. Gene went to ask to help Djinn with his problem, but Djinn declined. Part of his extensive warrior training made it easy for him to master such... situations. 

True mind over matter, Gene awed.

"We should get something to drink," Djinn said fifteen minutes later, rolling a lock of Gene's hair between his fingers. "Then head out to the den."

"I do feel a little more focused, yeah," Gene tittered, sitting up and brushing himself off. He stood, offering Djinn his hand. "Think I might walk funny for a bit, but you'll carry me, right?"

Djinn took the hand and stood. "If I must," he snorted, teasing.

"We should probably load up on some food, too," Gene suggested. "A couple bananas for the road."

"Maybe the rest of the fish," Djinn suggested. He took lead, pressed against the wall toward the side of the falling water. Gene stood close by, the two hand in hand.

The couple ran bursting out from the waterfall, once more feeling as if they'd been knocked hard upside the head. The dizziness was temporary, and they fell into the water. Not a good idea, given how it was now freezing, but they had to clean themselves off.

The two simultaneously took a deep breath and dove underwater. The light of the moon illuminated only five feet below them before disappearing into an eerie void of darkness. They did spot a couple curious fish--no piranha, thankfully--before reemerging with gasps and laughter.

"Woo!" Gene cackled, smacking his face. "I'm wired n--" He blinked. Djinn was staring at something on shore to his left. By the serious look on his face... Gene gulped. "Danger, huh?" he mouthed at the wolf, who refused to break eye contact with the thing that spiked all the fur down Djinn’s back.

Gene looked over slowly, teeth chattering. God, he hoped it wasn't some gigantic bloodthirsty drag--

"Oh!"

Gene was taken aback, blinking twice. Standing atop a large boulder by the basin was a very strange jaguar. The proportions of its body were sleek, knife-like; no curls, all sharp points and edges. It glowed, too, and was bigger than an average adult jaguar.

But its eyes. They were rubies--actual ruby gemstones. And when the stoic beast looked at Gene, when their eyes met, there was a sudden bright flash and--

_Paloma's grandfather. Sneaking into the den. Accident. Trying to find a way out. Finding the giant mosaic on the wall. The intricate carving. Holy. Delicate. Above an old, abandoned, dead city, lost to time and earthquakes. Two jaguars, circling one another. The top, gold and eyes of rubies, too far to reach. The bottom, melanistic jaguar, sapphires for eyes. Close enough to him, the grandfather. His hands reaching--_

"Gene!"

Djinn shook Gene from his daze, lighting patting his cheeks with water. He kept a machete pointed at the jaguar, clutching the disoriented duck to his chest. "Are you all right?" he asked, glaring at the silent, unmoving beast.

Gene moaned, shaking his head. "Y-Yeah." He sat forward, brushing back hair. "And I think I know why Paloma's grandpa wouldn't see us."

\---

The jaguar had explained everything. To Gene, at least, and he did his best to translate. They had no reason to fight, and the jaguar was big enough for them to ride back to Paloma's village. Despite being miles away, the jaguar was fast, as were a number of monsters chasing it in the woods. Only took about fifteen minutes before they arrived, Paloma greeting them at the door with a pale face and gaping jaw.

"Tell your gramps we needa talk," Gene said, sliding off the jaguar. Djinn pat the creature on the hip as its red eyes bore deep into Paloma.

Paloma gulped, and ran back inside.

\---

Gene explained everything, starting with a crude drawing of the symbol he saw in the vision. As he expected, the old man was paranoid and terrified.

Paloma's grandfather, an explorer fond of wandering, collecting food and anything interesting he could sell or give to his family, had accidentally found the entrance to the ruined city below. When he noticed the mosaic with the jaguars, and the sapphire eyes of the black jaguar, he couldn't help but take them. He figured he'd sell them, make a fortune for both him and his loved ones.

Unfortunately, the day after, the red-eyed jaguar and night monsters appeared at the village. The yellow jaguar wanted the sapphires back. The old city had created the jaguars from stone and magic; the ruby jaguar would be responsible for governing the day, watching over the humans. At night, the sapphire jaguar would patrol the jungles, keeping the monsters under control and force them into hiding.

But removing the sapphires blinded the jaguar, making its job impossible. And now it was time the old man returned what he'd stolen, and the black jaguar could send the monsters away, once more serving as protector of the night.

Although the grandfather had hoped the sapphires could be spared, and the jaguar and monsters would eventually just leave him alone, for the safety of his granddaughter and neighbors, he reluctantly returned the sapphires he had kept hidden in his room.

Gene asked the yellow jaguar if they could visit the black jaguar, curious. As soon as they finished business with Paloma and her grandfather, the jaguar carried them to its den, moving swift like a sharp breeze through the dense jungle.

Down in the underground city, Djinn and Gene saw the black jaguar still curled up in the rock. The ruby-eyed jaguar looked at them expectantly. Nodding, Gene took the sapphires out of his backpack, handing one to Djinn.

With a deep breath, they slid the sapphires in the black jaguar's eye slots together.

All at once the black jaguar came to life, shaking free of rock and stone, and swiftly leaping onto solid ground. It bumped heads with its sibling, glanced blankly at the wolf and duck. 

Gene waved, inching behind Djinn.

The sapphire jaguar roared and took off outside, assuming its job to wrangle up the troublesome monsters and spirits.

"That was... intense," Djinn sighed.

Gene laughed weakly. "I thought it was gonna make me its chew toy."

Djinn smirked tiredly. The ruby jaguar had rejoined the rock, a carving again, desperately needing sleep.

"So... I think we're all safe now," Gene said, wiping sweat from his brows. "Thank the gods."

"The night is still young," Djinn replied, squeezing Gene's shoulder, "and the waterfall is only a couple miles from here..."

Gene looked up at Djinn, a wicked glow in his eyes. "Oh, you pervert~"


End file.
